Latest News: November 2014
The Gameopedia Wiki team brings you the latest gaming news for November 2014. ''FALLOUT: SHADOW OF BOSTON'' TRADEMARK DISCOVERED, QUICKLY DEBUNKED AS FAKE A trademark registration file appeared to have leaked online just this morning supposedly showing a new game domain in the series of Fallout titles. Titled "Shadow of Boston", a NeoGAF user claimed he had found the register on a German website. Twitter immediately went nuts, but as soon as an hour after the rumours started flowing, it was proven a fake. It seems that the likelihood of Fallout 4 at this rate is as slim as getting a reveal for Half-Life 3. As much as everyone would love to see a new Fallout game, it's sounding more like something you could only ever wish for. It would seem a similar incident occurred in February of this year, where a title called "Fallout: Shadow(s) of Boston" was reportedly outed on the online entertainment database imdb. Maybe we'll see a genuine Fallout 4 announcement at next year's E3 event? Don't get your hopes up. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 21:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ''THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MAJORA'S MASK'' REMAKE CONFIRMED FOR NINTENDO 3DS This month's Nintendo Direct is taking place as I write this, and one of the key highlights from the event was the announcement of the classic N64 title The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Fans of the game have wanted a remake for years on end, and subtle hints to this have been dropped over the last few months, mainly through the media of other recent Nintendo titles. In case you're not familiar of the game, the N64 version currently stands very tall with a Metascore average of 95%. To you and me, that's a masterpiece. And just incase you're yet to see it, here's a picture of the announced collector's edition game, complete with a SteelBook case, a pin badge, and a double-sided poster. Picture courtesy of CollectorsEdition.org - all credit goes to them. The full game launches some time in Q1 2015. Until then, you're probably best go back and play through Ocarina of Time 3D, eh? Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 22:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ''JUST CAUSE 3'' OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED FOR LAUNCH IN 2015 It's true! The building of hype was all worth it, as today saw an official announcement for Just Cause 3 - the direct sequel to the 2010 open-world hit. Details are scarce at this point, but we know it'll be set in the Mediterranean and continue following the story of Rico Rodriguez. Also, wingsuits make a new appearance and the classic grappling hook and parachute combo will return with "improved mechanics". As seen here on the left, the title was revealed via Game Informer earlier today with a first glance at the return of Rico. Just Cause 3 will launch next year on PlayStation 4, XBOX ONE and PC. Me Love Cars - Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:News